Lifeless Eyes
by musicloveR090
Summary: This story is about Hermione and Harry and how she finds out his dirty little secret.
1. Chapter 1

Lifeless Eyes

As I look out the ice-covered window I see the giant white rock that never comes down. I suddenly hear this little pitter-patter on the window and \giant white rock is gone. But still I smell the musky smell damp kind of like a wet dog smell of the grass. I stick my hand out to catch the falling tears and I feel the bitter, icy, cold of rain. As I bring the water to my mouth it tastes like melted glacial water. With iciness so cold that almost my whole mouth was frozen. The pitter-patter on the window stopped. Appeared the bright slightly dull lights of the stars. The giant, white, rock that never comes down leaves and up comes the hot ball of warmth that is never warm. As the hot ball warmth sank down the giant, white rock that never comes down came up. I noticed that there was someone at

the end of the road. I could tell this person was a man form his shadow looked. He looked up and it felt like his gaze went straight throw me. As he looked I noticed that his eyes were brown almost black, lifeless like he didn't have enough soul to let it show. He started to walk away but as he did he looked down at his hand. That's when I noticed a rose, a single black rose.

The rose was there then it was gone and it appeared beside me. The hot ball of warmth that is never warm came up and as it did the rose was gone. But the rose left a petal, nothing more and nothing less. The white rock that never comes down came up and for the second night he was there. But not completely it was like only his eyes were

noticeable. I looked away hid eyes still followed me to the wall of my bedroom. He appeared out of no were and flashed a small smirk.

Noticing that his cane teeth were sharper than the average human. He advanced on me I felt something poking my finger " Ow !" I exclaimed softly.

He chuckled and took my hand. There was blood dripping from my finger. "Now your mine" he whispered in my ear.

He moved his mouth from my ear to my neck. Unexpectedly bite down, I felt nothing at first. Then I became so drowsy that it felt as if my life would end if I didn't fall asleep. I woke and found myself in a room with nothing but a little refrigerator and a mirror while walking toward the frige I looked into the mirror noticing that my skin turned deathly pale, and the normal bright hazel eyes that I have are now dark, dull, black the normal short brown hair that I have turned into long black shiny by looking in the mirror I jumped back and bumped into someone. As I turned, I noticed the person behind me doesn't have a reflection.

" Now your mine." the same cold empty voice repeated, from the night I was bit.

In my minds eye I remembered that night very well. After he said that he grabbed my upper arm and poured this red , malice liquid down my throat and I felt as if my crazy impulse to murder someone was gone. I looked into the mirror, I couldn't see myself. "Welcome to the Covenant," he growled softly.

I blinked into the mirror still shocked by the emptiness of my reflection. Looking away I noticed that we weren't in the same room. But were in

a mansion full of people that looked at me as if I was Dracula himself." Why are they staring at me?" I asked timidly

" Well that's because your our new queen," he stated as if I was of higher respect than him.

When I turned around I was looking into the same cold lifeless eyes of the man bit me, and who gave me the rose." Who are you?" I asked almost as timidly

as before. He just walked away without even looking at me. I followed him with my eyes, roses were everywhere some black, some red, and some white. Mostly black and red roses, instead of water falling from the petals it was this red thick I assumed was turned back to me and had this look on his face that said are-you-coming-or-what. I walked up to the stair case that he was standing on. We walked through a labyrinth of hallways until we came to these medium double doors. He lead me inside and then went to leave.


	2. Chapter 2

Lifeless Eyes

Ch.2 His fault

When he turned around I finally got a good look at him. He had a back that looked strong and muscular, he also had unruly black hair. That's what really caught my attention "Harry?" I asked quietly almost unbearable. He turned around and his eyes were the same emerald green that I knew most of my teenage life, on his lips lay a smirk I knew to be familiar only because that was the smirk he used to mock Draco Malfoy. " Why you've finally figured it out have you Hermione? You know; I was just waiting for you to notice the changes" he said with a smirk's was starting to wonder when you would notice because you see I've been like this since the start of seventh though it's only been a year the fact that you didn't notice or seem to care still hurts," he continued glaring at me. I just stared at him dumbfound, not know what else to do I asked, "Why? Why me, why you, just why?"

"Because I didn't have a choice I was dead and a vampire came along and helped with the suffering and feelings, you've never known what I feel toward you and now you have all eternity to figure that out." he responded with that same pissed off tone of voice he's been having. "Wait, what do I you mean by,' I was dead'?" I asked shocked by finding out that he was dieing at one point in time. "I mean that after fighting Voldermort I didn't have enough strength to move so I laid in that blood soaked field for what felt like forever until Dmitri came along and deiced that I was good enough to be in his covenant." he paused to gather his thoughts from what I assumed. By now his eyes were glaring at the carpet in front of him in stead of me, his eyes were like little cuts in his head they were that narrow." But few months ago I over threw Dmitri because he was being unfair and a dictator so now I run the covenant and I deiced that you'll be my queen, now that your a vampire like the rest of us you cant leave." he continued lifting his eyes from the carpet to look at me. I just stared at him letting all of what he said sink in.

"Okay," I said dragging out the word," Now I'm really am losing my mind but then again vampires are real so I guess I'm not to insane." I continued blinking my eyes in chuckled and shook his head. "Only you would know about vampires huh Moine?" he said in a soft voice. "Do I get a tour or do I have to sit here for the rest of eternity?" I said with a smirk of my held out his arm for me to take and gestured toward the on the tour he introduced me to allot of people. We ran into the one person I thought I would never see in a covenant of vampires.

"Remus, What are you doing here?" I asked shocked and confused at the fact that there was a werewolf in a covenant of vampires. "Oh, why Hermione what are you doing here.?" Remus exclaimed completely ignoring my question. "Well you know being changed into a vampire then having to listen to Harry go on and on about how horrible his life has been the past year" I said rolling my eyes and shaking my head. He chuckled then turned to look at Harry. Harry had a look of hurt on his face. I just looked at Harry's face trying not to laugh at how stupid he looked. Harry scoffed and stomped away in furry I guess.

"Well he's acting like a prima Dona, don't you think?" I asked with a little giggle

Remus didn't answer but he looked worried, he didn't look form the spot that Harry was standing in a few seconds look on Remus's face told me that he's worried about Harry, that's when I started to feel guilty for the comment I had made a few seconds ago.

"Remus, I'm sorry I never should have-" I was cut off by Harry appearing behind Remus.

"Harry, oh my gosh, I'm so sorry for what I said." I stated with guilt

"Hey don't worry about it, I personally don't care but I would watch what you say around people, ok? Because some people around here aren't as friendly as I am." he responded scaring Remus out of his thoughts. Watching calm-cool-collected Remus jump at the sound of Harry's voice was funny. Giggling I looked up from staring at my feet while thinking to see Harry staring at I turn to look at the tapestry next to me.

"You know I never did finish giving you a tour, would you like to now?" I heard a voice whisper in my ear, then I see a very pale, very elegant hand being held out in front of me to take instead I ask.

"What about Remus, I mean we cant just leave him here, can we?"

I saw Harry look up, so I looked up and we both saw...


End file.
